Ramayana?
by TenchiNoKami
Summary: Rahwana menculik istri dari Sri Rama, tapi Sri Rama malah biasa-biasa aja? Sedangkan Dewi Sinta sudah mencoba berkali-kali mencoba untuk kabur dari alengka malah tak bisa. Akan kah Sri Rama akan menyelamatkan istrinya, atau pada akhirnya Dewi Sinta luluh hatinya terhadap rahwana?


_Rahwana menculik istri dari sri rama, tapi sri rama malah biasa-biasa saja? Sedangkan dewi sinta sudah berkali-kali mencoba untuk kabur dari alengka. Akan kah sri rama akan menyelamatkan sang istri, atau pada akhirnya dewi sinta luluh terhadap rahwana?_

 _Hanya author dan tuhan yang tau :v_

 _Makanya kita cekidot untuk melihat kisahnya._

 _Met membaca~~_

 _disclaimer Furudate Haruichi/Haikyuu!!_

 _the story of my mind_

 _ **TenchiNoKami**_

.

.

.

.

.

Disebuah negri yang indah dan makmur, hiduplah dua pangeran yang terkenal akan kekuatan dan jeniusan yang dimiliki nya. Pangeran pertama bergelar Sri Baduga Diraja Hajime Mangkurajasa Dirga Batara Agung Nandara, atau sering dipanggil pangeran Hajime. Pangeran yang memiliki sikap yang luarbiasa tegas, dan berwibawa sehingga siapa saja menghormatinya dan tunduk padanya, tapi Dengan itu tak membuatnya menjadi sosok yang sombong atau congkak, malah membuatnya menjadi baik kepada semua rakyatnya, sehingga semua rakyatnya mencintai dan menghormati sang pangeran.

Pangeran yang kedua, yang bergelar Narayana Agung di Gusti Nagara Tobio Surya Bayana Rangraep, atau pangeran Tobio. Senjata terkuat kerajaan, atau sang jenius milik kerajaan, pangeran yang memiliki skill memanah yang luarbiasa sempurna, taktik berperang yang sangat hebat, dan wajah yang rupawan. Membuat semua kaum hawa terpana kepadanya, hanya terkadang sikap congkak nya membuat berbagai pihak benci terhadapnya. Walau sikapnya yang seperti itu dia Seorang adik yang sangat menghormati dan mendukung kakaknya, pangeran hajime.

Jika di ibaratkan, ketika pangeran hajime dan pangeran tobio bersama, Sebuah kerajaan akan tunduk kepada Mereka.

Hal itu membuat pangeran bungsu, pangeran kindaichi merasa iri. Ia menghasut ayahanda Mereka untuk mengusir keberadaan dua pangeran itu, dan berhasil. Kedua pangeran itu terusir dari kerajaan karena fitnah yang menuduh kedua pengeran itu menimbulkan pemberontakan di perbatasan kerajaan. Mereka terusir dan melanglang buana ke berbagai Negara, membuat Kehidupan Mereka lebih merakyat dan ikut merasakan hidup sulit. Mereka terus menjelajah hingga sampai disebuah kerajaan yang tengah membuka sayembara.

"Hm..sayembara yang berhadiahkan menikah Dengan putri…tobio kau ikutlah sayembara ini." Ucap pangeran hajime, yang sedang menatap pemberitahuan didepannya. Tobio yang tengah menikmati susu Dengan hikmat hampir tersedak mendengarnya.

"Hah? Kenapa aku kak..kenapa tidak kakak saja, aku masih mau mengejar karir(?) belum mau menikah." Sahut tobio lalu lanjut menikmati susu tercinta(?)nya yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"kakak males ikut yang beginian,"

"ya ngga usah ikut, gitu kok repot."

"tapi kepo sama putrinya, kalo cantik kan lumayan,"

"yaudah ikut aja, nanti tobio jadi tim hore-hore di pojokan deh."

"yaudah," akhirnya kedua pangeran itu ikut sayembara yang kerajaan Seijoh(?) buka.

Peraturan sayembara ini, siapa yang bisa memukul toss—eh salah.

Siapa yang bisa mengangkat dan membengkokkan sebuah panah kramat, maka sang raja akan langsung menikah kan putrinya kepada pemenang sayembara. Sudah banyak pangeran maupun orang-orang dari berbagai negeri telah mencobanya, tapi tak ada yang berhasil bahkan untuk mengangkatnya saja tidak ada yang mampu.

Tibalah untuk pangeran hajime mencoba mengangkat panah. Dengan wajah yang biasa tanpa beban, ia mengangkat panah yang telah beribu-ribu orang mencoba mengangkat tapi tidak bisa. Dan Dengan wajah watados tanpa dosa ia membengkokkan panah hingga patah menjadi dua, disertai bunyi menggelegar ke seluruh kerajaan seijoh.

 _KRAAAK! BRUK BUGH PLAK BUGH KRIEEK MEONG(?)_

oke terlalu alay

 _kraaak!_

nah ini baru bener--oke abaikan saja

Sorak-sorai menyambut keberhasilan dari pangeran hajime, hingga membuat pangeran tobio yang tengah tertidur sebelumnya di pojokan terantup dinding didepannya saking hebohnya.

"Selamat akan keberhasilan anda, tuan yang perkasa. Sesuai Dengan janji saya, siapa yang bisa mengangkat dan membengkokkan panah dewa ini akan saya nikahkan Dengan putri saya, Putri tooru." Ucap sang raja kerajaan seijoh Dengan wibawa.

"Ayah! Kan sudah dibilang! Tooru ngga mau nikah sebelum dapet S2!" dari belakang sang raja, muncul Seorang putri yang cantik jelita, rambut coklat panjang bergelombangnya melambai-lambai tertiup angin. Mata soklat sewarna tanah kuburan berkilat indah. Pipinya bersemu merah menahan amarah.

' _lucu.._ ' batin pangeran hajime, matanya tak bisa berhenti menatap sang putri, tapi tetap ekspresi bak papan jalan ujian masih terpampang indah diwajah sang pangeran.

"Tapi masalahnya calon mu sudah ada di depanmu," sahut sang raja enteng.

Sang putri menatap pangeran hajime dari bawah keatas, dari sepatu kerajaan yang sudah penuh lumpur, naik keatas baju yang sangat-sangat sederhana, Dengan bahan kain seadanya, yang hanya menutup sedikit dari tubuh bagian atas, meng ekspos roti sobek yang menggiurkan, tampilan yang sangat jauh dari kata pangeran, tapi membuat sisi maskulin dari pangeran hajime semakin terlihat, ditambah keringat yang mengalir karena panas mentari yang cukup membuat telur matang. ' _biar makin eksotis aku tuh_ '

Hampir saja putri tooru khilaf dengan pemandangan didepannya, tapi demi menjaga image, ia memasang wajah ketus kepada pangeran hajime.

' _kok kesel ya_ …' batin hajime sambil membalas senyum hormat kepada sang putri.

Hening. Iris coklat itu masih menatap iris hijau gelap, iris hijau yang gelap dan dalam, penuh misteri tapi hangat. putri tooru berbalik, mendengus syantik,

"Terserah ayah saja," ucap sang putri sebelum kembali masuk kedalam istana. Sang raja terkekeh sebentar, lalu kembali menatap pangeran hajime.

"Baiklah, putriku telah menyatakan setuju akan menikah dengan mu, minggu depan akan diadakan pernikahan yang mewah di kerajaan ini, kau bisa istirahat di istana ini, menikmati hidangan yang calon mertua mu siapkan untuk mu, tuan.."

"Hajime. Nama ku hajime."

"baik hajime, mari beristirahatlah di dalam," tawar sang raja.

"terimakasih yang mulia, tapi bolehkah hamba mengajak adik hamba ikut beristirahat di istana anda?"

"tentu saja, ajaklah ia beristirahat di sini,"

"baik, terimakasih yang mulia," dan kedua pangeran itu beristirahat di kerajaan seijoh yang makmur, sambil menunggu hari pernikahan yang akan berlangsung dalam hitungan hari. Untuk sekarang, tobio tak usah khawatir dengan persediaan susu, tentunya di tempat calon kakak iparnya ini disediakan banyak susu.

Jika kau ingin menarik perhatian pangeran tobio adalah hal yang sangat-sangat tidak berfaedah. Karena yang menarik perhatian pangeran tobio hanya dua, pertama busur panah, dan yang kedua adalah cairan berwarna putih yang berasal dari hewan berkaki empat yang hobi ber suara moo. Dan itu terjadi saat ini, ketika kakaknya sibuk dengan persiapan pernikahan, dia hanya sibuk membidik target, atau bercinta dengan segalon susu sapi.

Hari berganti hari, tibalah waktunya pangeran hajime dan putri tooru melangsungkan pernikahan sesuai Dengan janji dari raja seijoh. Pernikahan berlangsung Dengan meriah, pesta yang mengundang berbagai kerajaan ikut serta.

"selamat akan pernikahan nya kak," ucap pangeran tobio Dengan menyerahkan kotak kayu Dengan ukiran khas kerajaan Mereka dahulu. Hasil puasa tanpa minum susu, dan hasil jual ginjal ternyata berfaedah juga—bercanda, pangerann tobio meluangkan waktu untuk menggunakan ruang pembuatan perhiasan. Dan menghasilkan gelang couple seperti kids jaman now.

"Terimakasih tobio, kau tak perlu membuat gelang ini, mending buat beli tanah plus rumah. Biar kita ngga ngegembel terus tidur di emperan toko lagi."

"plis kak, ngga elit banget tidur di emperan toko, kita tuh tidur di hotel atau wisma yes."

"tapi diluar nya, sama aja tobio." Pangeran tobio hanya nyengir watados. Putri tooru sweetdrop Dengan percakapan absurd dari kedua bersaudara itu.

"jadi… Putri tooru, siapkah kau ikut bersama kami dalam misi menggembel? " tanya pangeran tobio dengan muka datar nan senga macam bisa, lalu mendaratlah sebuah jitakan dari hati oleh sang kakak tersayang. Sekali lagi Putri tooru hanya bisa terbengong-bengong menatap suami dan adik iparnya itu.

"Maksudnya….kita tak tinggal di suatu istana atau rumah begitu? " ' _terus kita anu2(?) dimana baaang_ '. Pertanyaan itu di balas anggukan dari dua orang di depannya, dan habis itu Putri tooru jatuh pingsan karena tak kuasa mendengar semuanya.

 _Fin_

 _candacanda_

 _to be continued yaaay_ :v

~~~

 **yosshhh hahai, ini adalah ff pertama sayaaaah, semoga pada suka yaaach** **review yah jgn lupaaa** _ **~**_

 _ **TenchiNoKami~**_


End file.
